Aliados
by Asumi-chan
Summary: No estaba asustada, no temía lo que podía pasarle. Ella había hecho lo correcto, los suyos habían hecho lo correcto. Y tales acciones acabarían trayendo paz.


**Hola mis queridos lectores. No he podido evitar hacer esta pequeña historia basándome en el último trailer visto de Assassin's Creed: Unity. No es algo especialmente largo ni que tenga mucho trasfondo ya que prácticamente la historia se desconoce pero aún así no he podido resistirme a escribirlo. Estoy segura de que Elise será un personaje que acabará encantándome, así que os dejo aquí un pequeño fragmento de como creo que sería ella.**

**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes como la ambientación pertenecen a Ubisoft, Assassin's Creed: Unity.

**Aliados**

_**Marzo de 1790 d.C. **_

El tiempo fluía lentamente, como las pequeñas manecillas de un desvencijado reloj cuya cuerda estaba a punto de expirar. A su alrededor el ruido era ensordecedor, impidiéndole escuchar nada con claridad, a excepción de los instantes en que la multitud se silenciaba antes de que la hoja de la guillotina cayese cercenando la cabeza de los pocos burgueses que aún quedaban en Francia.

Delante de ella los demás condenados temblaban, implorando a Dios clemencia por su vida; una deidad que hacía meses había abandonado las calles de París, cambiando las cruces y las misas por fusiles y sangre. Desde hacía meses la ciudad olía a muerte, el hedor se extendía por toda la superficie. Al inicio el vulgo, demasiado pobre para sustentarse de alimento cuando el pan se había encarecido tanto; después la milicia, intentando sin conseguirlo frenar a la multitud furiosa y, finalmente, ellos: la aristocracia, siendo despojados de sus bienes y hogares, clamándolos como culpables de aquella amarga situación y siendo sentenciados como perros a ser ejecutados en el cadalso.

Nuevamente la multitud se quedó en silencio, al tiempo que se oía el silbar de la guillotina antes de golpear con fuerza sobre el débil cuello de su contrincante. Observó cómo subían la hoja, la cual resplandecía de un fuerte tono carmesí, haciendo que se formasen diminutas gotas en su filo que precipitaban contra el suelo, como si aquel infame arma llorase por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pensar que un objeto inanimado como aquel podía tener más sentimientos que cualquiera de las personas que presenciaban aquella masacre la hizo sentirse asqueada. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era una revolución, no era la liberación del pueblo, y ella lo sabía. Había luchado en su contra, intentando por todos los medios controlar aquella dantesca situación a la cual se había visto empujada sin pretenderlo.

Vio como el hombre que estaba frente a ella comenzaba a caminar. Pronto le tocaría a ella, la única mujer entre tantos hombres. Se sentía estúpida por haberse dejado capturar, por no haber podido escaparse de las garras que la sometían, pero no por la muerte que se acercaba pausadamente. Desde que comenzó todo aquello la idea de morir no había nublado su mente, no temía que ocurriese, ni que fuera dolorosa o inocua, lo único que pedía era que fuera honrosa, cosa que por desgracia no era un deseo que fuera a cumplir. El silbido rompió el silencio continuado de ovaciones y gritos por parte de la muchedumbre. Los insultos no le afectaban, eran simples palabras que llevaba ignorando toda una vida, tan dolientes como el aire a su alrededor.

Notó como uno de los guardias le indicaba que era la siguiente, haciendo que comenzara a andar su corta penitencia. No estaba asustada, no temía lo que podía pasarle. Ella había hecho lo correcto, los suyos habían hecho lo correcto. Y tales acciones acabarían trayendo paz. Estaba a unos pasos del soldado que la colocaría en la posición óptima para su ejecución cuando la potente y gangosa voz del capitán llamó su atención, los ojos de él estaban perdidos en la multitud la cual parecía desplazarse para alejarse del foco del revuelo.

Sus claros ojos se abrieron desmesurados, fijos en la figura errática que se movía a través de los guardias, haciendo que cayesen uno a uno tras de sí. Y, de pronto, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza nació en su interior. Había venido. Pensó que tras todo lo ocurrido finalmente la dejaría a su suerte, pues eran aliados pero no sentían ninguna responsabilidad el uno por el otro. Una turbia sonrisa comenzó a surgir en su rostro, notando como pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a golpear sus mejillas. Él había venido.

«Estúpido Asesino», pensó, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

* * *

**Lo dicho, no he podido evitarlo. Supongo que tengo una debilidad innata por personajes femeninos que pertenecen a las facciones templarias: Maria, Lucy, Elise... Y me veo obligada a escribir sobre ellas al menos una historia para estar en paz conmigo misma. Así que lo de siempre, espero que esta historia os haya gustado y ya sabéis: críticas, sugerencias, mensajes, cartas de acoso... Todo va al mismo buzón. Nos vemos. **


End file.
